prequel_or_making_a_cat_cry_the_adventurefandomcom-20200215-history
The Heretic War (Community)
This page was created by Prequel fan "GoodIdeasAreOverrated" The Heretic War was an event that took place in the Discord Chatroom: "Clawver Pun on Afterlife" in December 3 2016 (My time zone is potato so its prolly incorrect for most of you) created and managed by the almighty god Goochinator, In which he created a new text channel for NSFW material to be discussed and shared. Before all this, in the aftermath of Kazerad's barstream, there were still some individual who have decided to lurk and discuss "nekked lizards" before Kaz abruptly appears and made the group disperse. Unfortunately, the channel was quickly overrun by the previously mentioned group and "nekked lizards" were once again spammed in which pictures of attractive lizards were repeatedly spammed in the channel. Not long after, for reasons unclear, the channel spams have somehow transitioned into furries and yiffing, and Gooch has identified these spammers as "Heretics" and that what they are doing are heresy. The Start of It All (The GoodIdeasAreOverrated Era) As the spam grow bigger and bigger, an unsuspecting user named GoodIdeasAreOverrated has stumbled upon the chat. Confused, he started to plead for help, as he was captured by the heretics. Gooch appears but was unable to help, as he has made a vow to pacifism and instead helped him find the strength to resolve the problem. Unfortunately, GIaO made a mistake and fell into the darkness, and ended up joining the heretics, but miraculously escaped the channel. GIaO then proceeded to retreat to the "random bs" channel. Unresigned to his fate, GIaO once again pleaded for Gooch to help purify him and remove his heresy power, but sadly failed and the effect rebounded. And for a short period GIaO turned into a "Super Heretic" the overlord of all heretics, here he, for a short time, forced the heretics to stop their yiffing, but only proved to make the situation worsen as after his power has subsided all the pent up yiffing was released all at once and razed the lands into something unrecognizable. The Control for Power (The Rukkaro Era) As the reign of GIaO ended, a individual who was the main driving force of the heretics named Rukkaro, appeared before GIao, GIaO was having doubts about his heretic career and so Rukkaro came to persuade him, but GIaO refused. It was at this moment that Rukkaro's inner heresy power awakened and became the next Super Heretic, he used the power to force GIaO, who was under his control to accept the heretics. Unable to do anything GIaO was resigned to his fate and yiffed. He was forced back to the NSFW channel along with Rukkaro. In channel, GIaO for one last time asked Gooch for help. Gooch appeared but still refused to act. But after Rukkaro spammed way too many furries and yiffs, he was able to incur the wrath of Gooch and made him smite Rukkaro's Super Heretic powers along with the entire channel, destroying it completely, thus ending Rukkaro's reign. The Final Struggle (The Pizzafox Era) After being banished into the "random bs" channel, Gooch oppressed the heretics and forbade all forms of yiff and furry. As a final act of struggle, Pizzafox a ordinary heretic, pushed his limit and turned into a super heretic in an attempt to battle Gooch one last time, he knew that crossing his limit would put his life in severe danger, but did so anyways in an attempt to save the heretics. But after a long battle, Gooch ultimately won and smited Pizzafox's Super Heretic powers. Gooch even went as far as to commit Genesis and recreate the entire "random bs" channel from the ground up into the "random bs 2" channel, thus ending Pizzafox's reign The Purity (The Age of Purified Heretics) After the Recreation of the "random bs 2" channel, the heretics had nowhere to go. They pondered the point of their existence, It was a dark age for the heretics. But Rukkaro reminiscent and reevaluated his life, his actions, his value and mustered the courage to ask Gooch the question, "What's the point?" he asked. "Come closer, child" Gooch insisted. As Rukkaro drew near, Gooch unlocked his inner heretic power. "Is this all I am? An empty shell, with the remains of a Yiff war?" Rukkaro asked. "The purpose is to stop the heresy." Gooch responded. At first, Rukkaro was confused, lost even. Until he has reached the answer and gained enlightenment, and became the first "Purified Heretic". With this new found knowledge and power, he started a campaign to help all the lost and confused heretics find their purpose. All Purified Heretics (In Order) * Rukkaro * GoodIdeasAreOverrated * Stairs * Danktank All Resisting Heretics (In Order) * Pizzafox (Massively Heretical Heretic) * Basileus Sarkly (Ordinary Heretic)